soapsfandomcom-20200214-history
Degrassi: TNG Season 1
Degrassi: The Next Generation season 1 takes place during the 2001-2002 school year. It follows a group of seventh and eighth graders who deal with issues like crushes, online predators, and academic stress among other things. A'dults: ' Archibald/Archie "Snake" Simpson- Spike's friend and new Degrassi teacher. Christina "Spike" Nelson- A Degrassi grad and Emma's mom. Principal Raditch- Degrassi's principal. Joey Jeremiah- A guest star. Caitlin's ex. Caitlin Ryan- A guest star and famous reporter. 'Grade 8: ' Gavin "Spinner" Mason- School bully. James "Jimmy" Brooks- Spinner's best friend. Ashley Kerwin- A lonely and misunderstood girl. Theresa "Terri" MacGregor- An insecure girl. Paige Michalchuk- A rich diva and fashionista who sometimes bullies other people. Hazel Aden- Paige's best friend and sidekick. 'Grade 7: ' Emma Nelson- A good girl and feminist. Manuela "Manny" Santos- Emma's BFF. Liberty Van Zandt- An overachiever. Sean Cameron- A flunked bad boy. Toby Isaacs- A nerd. His given name is Tobias. James Tiberius "J.T." Yorke- Class clown. Episodes: Mother and Child Reunion (parts 1&2)- It's the Class of 91's reunion, but drama still follows the Degrassi graduates. At the same time, Emma finds herself in danger of being tricked by an internet predator. Family Politics- The seventh graders fall victim to the eighth graders' bullying, while Toby convinces J.T. to run against Ashley for school president. Eye of the Beholder- Paige is jealous of an insecure Terri when she finds out that Spinner likes her; J.T. skips the dance with Tobias to look at adult sites; Emma gets to know Sean at the dance. Parents' Day- Toby hopes that his argumentative parents don't embarass him on Parents' Day at Degrassi. Also, Paige and Ashley want to get Ms. Isaacs' attention, due to her career as a casting agent. The Mating Game- When Paige scores a romantic role with Jimmy in English class, Ashley wonders if she can keep him faithful with sex. Basketball Diaries- Jimmy wants to be the best in basketball for the upcoming game, so Spinner gives him his last Ritalin pill. This causes a disaster during the game. Secrets and Lies- Ashley finds out a big, long-kept secret about her dad, who lives in Europe. Also, J.T. comes up with a way to get Liberty off his back. Coming of Age- Emma gets her first period; Ashley feels like she never has free time when Jimmy is always at her house. Rumors and Reputations- Spinner finds a bug in his school lunch; Liberty keeps her learning disability a secret, which reults in a disastrous rumor about her and her math teacher. Friday Night- Sean and Emma go on a disastrous first date; Jimmy and Spinner play a series of mean pranks on Kwan after she gives them detention, but they may prove too cruel for her. Wannabe- When Manny shows interest in joining Paige's Spirit Squad, Emma writes an article to try and discourage her. Cabaret- The school talent show has a lot of drama concerning Paige, Ashley, Terri, Emma, Toby, J.T. and Manny. Under Pressure- Sean, afraid at flunking again, lashes out at those close to him- including Emma. Jagged Little Pill- A party goes horribly wrong in the season finale. Toby, Sean, and J.T. find an ecstasy pill, and Sean tells Ashley to throw it out and replace it with Aspirin. However, she takes the pill instead, and insults almost everyone (except for Terri), and flirts with Sean, ending her relationship with Jimmy. Trailers and Theme Song: Theme song: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5Jkgm3nAFEo&feature=related thumb|300px|right|Degrassi season 1 is more of a comedy than a soap opera.